ObiWan's Jedi Robe Obsession
by Proud Whovian
Summary: Qui-Gon finally decides to do something about his Padawan's vanity.'Slightly' OOC and weird.You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the Jedi Temple . The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Padawan Obi Wan Kenobi was faced with the dilemma he's faced with every morning .

_What should he wear? _

He couldn't decide which one of his beloved robes he should wear . It was simply impossible to decide! He had over 50, and he had narrowed it down to two . He was quite pleased with himself . It was better than he usually did . His Master, Qui Gon Jin did not care for such petty things . It was not right for Jedi to worry about vanity when there were Sith Lords afoot, whether they were dressed fabulously or not .

As Obi Wan was still debating with himself, Qui Gon walked into the room, noticing that his Padawan was still not dressed . He was still in his footsie bunny pajamas!

"Obi Wan," he sighed in exasperation . "Not _this _again! Just _pick _something!" Qui Gon had seen far too many of Obi Wan's morning clothing problems .

"But Master Qui Gon, look look!" Obi Wan exclaimed, ecstatic with excitement . "For the first time ever, I've narrowed it down to _two! _You decide –which one?!" He held up his two favorite robes .

"Obi Wan, my _very _young('and vain',he added in his head)Padawan learner, they're exactly the same," Qui Gon reminded him calmly, though he was temper with him quickly .

"How can you _say _that?" He gasped . "They're _completely _different in absolutely _every _way! See! This one's beige and this one's tan! Force,man! Don't you know _anything?!_" He rolled his eyes .

"Obi Wan, I am beginning to wonder about your future as a Jedi," Qui Gon said truthfully . "Sometimes I feel like you only joined just so you could have this comfy robes! You're not a _true _Jedi! What Jedi cares this much about clothes?!"

"_This Jedi!" _He said proudly, pointing to himself .

Qui Gon muttered a very rude word indeed under his breath . "That's it! We're taking you to see Yoda . I have a feeling that he can _help _you with your problem ."

"So he'll help me figure out what I'm going to wear?!" Obi Wan asked, jumping up and down with excitement . "Yoda has great fashion sense!" Even as a youngling, it had been his life's dream to get clothing advice from the Grand Master himself .

".Hopeless." Qui Gon told him .

**Stay tuned to read what Yoda to say about Obi Wan's err...little he give him fashion advice,or set him straight? DUN DUN DUUUUN...**

**A/N: Please read and review . We will understand if you flame us . It _is _a bit weird . This is the product of two very giddy cousins.**


	2. Chapter 2

Obi Wan and Qui Gon strolled into the Jedi Council room, where Yoda sat alone, meditating .

"Master Yoda, we have a bit of a problem," Qui Gon began .

"Yes, yes we do!" Obi Wan interrupted . "Master Yoda, in all seriousness, I can't decide which one of my robes I should wear!" The confused Jedi held up the robes he had shown Qui Gon, a distraught look on his face .

The other two Jedi stared at him in stunned silence .

"And . . ." he continued sheepishly . "I was hoping I could get some fashion advice from you!"

Qui Gon shook his head in despair .

"When 900 years old you reach, give good fashion advice you will not," Yoda replied simply .

"Oh, come on, Yoda!" Obi Wan whined . "Don't doubt your magical abilities!"

Qui Gon gave Obi Wan a WTF(what the force?)face .

"Jedi you are," Yoda reminded him . "Worry about robes you should not ."

"Oh, please!" Obi Wan scoffed . "We Jedi must keep up our good image! Only stupid, idiotic Jedi don't worry about their robes! I mean, you wouldn't see my master here, Qui Gon, going out killing Sith Lords _not _dressed glamorously! I-i-it's just . . . it's just not _right!" _Poor Obi Wan could hardly bear the disgusting(well, to him)image in his head of a Jedi dressed un-fabulously!

"Respond to that I know not how," Yoda said, blinking in surprise .

"Obi Wan, we go through this _every _morning!" Qui Gon rolled his eyes . "_Seriously! _This _has _to stop right now! I'm quite sure I'm not the only one in the Jedi Order who is absolutely sick and tired of your damned robe obsession! I mean, that's _all _you ever talk about! Robes, robes and more robes!"

"And your point is . . . ?" Obi Wan prompted, confused . "Master Qui Gon, with all due respect, I must ask . . . are you on some kind of new medication I don't know about? And quite frankly, _should _know about? I honestly don't see anything wrong with wanting to take pride in my appearance . I mean, I'm sure _you'd _look as beautiful as I do if you'd bothered to spend a mere few hours in the morning deciding which one of your robes you should wear!"

Qui Gon was almost near-tears now, wondering how, and _why _he had to get stuck with possibly the most idiotic Jedi to ever exist .

"I don't _need _to spend a 'mere few hours' deciding on what I'm going to wear! For force's sake, I only have two or three! Unlike _you_ –you own about 50!"

"52, actually," Obi Wan corrected .

"_Whatever!"_ Qui Gon shouted . "I mean, what was the damned _point _in you buying so many robes?"

Obi Wan opened his mouth to explain, but Qui Gon cut him off rudely .

"Oh, I know I know! 'Oh, Master, you can _never _have too many robes!' " he quoted . "Like you tell me _every _morning! You know what –we're not having this conversation! Because we'll probably have it _again _tomorrow! And the next day, and the next day . . . Ugh! And then when we're finally done arguing, you'll ask if I want to go robe shopping with Master Windu! By the way, he's still put out with you after you bitterly refused to buy him a purple robe to match his light saber ._"_

"I only refused to buy him that robe because I couldn't _possibly _buy a purple one!" Obi Wan defended himself . "You know that I only buy beige and tan robes!"

"Ugh!" Qui Gon growled, irritated .

"Calm down, Master Qui Gon," Yoda told him . "Irritation is a path to the dark side ."

"According to you, _everything _is a path to the dark side!" Qui Gon said .

There was a long, awkward silence . Obi Wan was brave enough to break it .

"So, Qui Gon, wanna go shopping with Mace?"

Qui Gon felt like strangling something .

**A/N: Please read and review . Once again, I understand if you flame me . Obi Wan was overly-retarded in this chapter, I know . I sincerely apologize about probably causing you to never be able to look at Obi Wan the same way again . **


End file.
